Silent Light
by PetitePlumePapoteuse
Summary: Après la bataille finale,Harry est informé que Sirius est en vie.Il quitte tout pour Forks,pour vivre une vie normale.Mais sa vie n'est pas simple et il aurait dû le comprendre.Malfoy arrive;il tombe amoureux et doit mettre fin une guerre. HP/EC ; DM/LC
1. Chapter 1

**Debstheslytherinsnapefan** : « Avant que quelqu'un ne démarre, j'ai adopté cette histoire : pas volé ! Je suis très reconnaissante que l'auteur m'ait confié son histoire afin que je puisse continuer et lui donner la fin qu'elle mérite. (Non pas que sa fin aurait été mauvaise)... Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait me donner une pelle supplémentaire :P Je suis en train de creuser ma propre tombe. Vous remarquerez peut-être des choses un peu différentes, telles que l'âge auquel Harry est transformé en vampire, ok ? Il a 19ans maintenant, pas 18 ans, à part ça il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre qui va changer! »

Écrivain précédente – Dark K Sly ( je ne la connais pas, mais bravo pour cette histoire tout de même. )

Écrivain présent – Debstheslytherinsnapefan (Allez voir son profil, elle est g-é-n-i-a-l-e ! )

Traductrice – AuroreD-92. (c'est moi, huhu ! :P )

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Light<strong> (lumière silencieuse)

**Chapitre 1**

« A jamais » **(*)** est, en effet, une expression très curieuse.

Je me souviens d'un jour, quand j'étais en deuxième année, un camarade de classe a demandé à notre professeur combien de temps signifiait « à jamais ». Elle a sourit et lui a dit que « pour toujours » était si loin dans le temps que personne ne pouvait le définir. Je me souviens avoir pensé à cela pendant de longues nuits après cette date. Comment quelque chose pouvait être si long que mon professeur – Oui, un _professeur! _Elle était censée _tout_ savoir - ne pouvait pas répondre?

Mais bientôt je l'avais oublié, tout comme j'ai oublié tant de choses alors que les années passaient. A vrai dire je pensais avoir une vie courte, je ne me suis jamais attendu d'avoir à penser à nouveau à combien de temps signifiait « à jamais ».

J'ai une capacité incroyable de me tromper.

Car, voyez-vous, maintenant, j'ai dix-neuf ans … _à jamais._

Drôle de petite expression, non?

* * *

><p><strong>(*) <strong>En anglais le mot « forever » peut signifier 'pour toujours' ou 'à jamais'. Je préfère 'à jamais', mais les deux sont possibles. :)

_Mon avis_ :

C'est un chapitre très court, mais c'est lui qui m'a accroché. J'aime sa façon de parler et bref, vous avez votre propre avis hein, mais vraiment c'est ce qui m'a donné l'envie de lire la suite.

C'est drôle, non ? J'ai parfois du mal à vraiment entrer dans l'histoire est là je me suis dit ' WOUAH ! Celle-là, il faut que je la traduise ! Vraiment !'  
>Alors j'ai attendu de lire la suite, tout de même, mais c'est ces quelques lignes qui m'ont donné l'envie et vraiment, j'aimerai remercier la première auteur pour ce chapitre.. Et la deuxième car c'est grâce à elle que je l'ai connue (hihi).<br>Si vous comprenez l'anglais, que vous voulez vous entrainer en anglais (c'est pour ça que je traduis personnellement) et que vous aimez les Harry/Severus ou les crossovers Harry/Edward, allez sur son profil. Elle a écrit 70 histoires, ce n'est pas rien, allez y faire un tour. ;)

Sinon, eh bien, lisez les traductions. Je vais lui demander si elle a déjà eu des traductrices pour certaines histoires comme ça vous pourrez les lire. Mais j'adore cette auteur. :)

Allé, merci de votre lecture, merci d'avoir cliqué sur le titre pour lire, et **« Read & Reviews Please ! ».**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Light**

**Chapitre 2**

Harry regarda le champ de bataille autour de lui.

Oui, un _champ de bataille_, peu importe combien de fois il a essayé de se rappeler que c'était _Poudlard _, sa maison, sa vie, sa place, son tout. Car à chaque fois qu'il regardait autour de lui - même dans l'espace désormais vide - il voyait des organes et des cadavres. Les morts et les blessés. Remus et Tonks. Fred. Lavande, qui n'était pas morte, mais qui était si marquée qu'il doutait que la jeune fille stupide ne quitte jamais sa chambre.

Tout était tellement ... perdu. Si pâle, si mort. Ce n'était plus son monde magique, ce n'était même pas son château.

Ce n'était pas lui-même.

Prenant de grandes respirations, il pensa à aller trouver Ron et Mione, mais, honnêtement, ils méritaient d'être laissé un peu seuls. Ou du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, c'était l'excuse parfaite pour continuer à faire ce qu'il avait fait pendant les deux dernières semaines: être seul.

Il n'arrivait plus à se sentir bien. Tout allait ... mal, comme s'il était hors contexte. Poudlard était toujours là, mais les murs étaient tombés. L'école recommencait, mais Dumbledore n'était pas là. Il y aurait encore cours de potions, mais Rogue était mort. Même Malfoy ne serait pas là, le blond serait à Azkaban pendant encore deux mois. C'était son monde, mais tout son monde était faux.

Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait continuer là-bas. Il ne se sentait plus chez lui.

En soupirant, il réalisa qu'il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi, et il n'avait rien mangé. Mais chaque fois qu'il allait aux cuisines, il se souvenait de Dobby, avec tous ces elfes de maison. Et aller à la Grande Salle lui fairait voir tous les cadavres. La salle commune de Gryffondor était pleine de Weasley, et même s'ils étaient presque comme sa famille, ils étaient encore en deuil de Fred, et même si il se sentait comme si, lui aussi, avait perdu un frère, ce n'était pas la même chose. Et puis il y avait Ginny ...

Ginny avait attendu la fin de la guerre pour lui. Elle avait lutté pour lui, avait été là pour lui, et plus encore ... mais il ne voulait pas revenir avec elle.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, il ne voulait plus rien du tout.

.

Se décidant enfin à sauter des repas un jour de plus - il avait l'habitude, après tout, il avait vécu avec les _Dursley_ pendant quinze ans - il entendit des pas souples derrière lui. Se tournant, indifférent, il vit un homme, style officiel, marchant vers lui. Harry fronça les sourcils. Par Salazar, faîte que ce ne soit pas un autre homme du ministère pour lui demander de débuter une formation d'Auror, pensait-il.

L'homme s'approcha rapidement de lui et Harry résista à l'envie de tourner le dos à l'homme et continuer à marcher.

« Monsieur Potter? »

Harry le regarda juste fixement, sans dire un mot. Il était fatigué. D'à peu près tout.

_« Etes-_vous monsieur Potter? », demanda l'homme à nouveau, et Harry remarqua l'accent très différent de la voix de l'homme, avec beaucoup de 'R' bien prononcés. Acquiesçant, il vit l'homme soupirer de soulagement.

«Je suis Mister Alton, je fais parti d'un cabinet d'avocats des Etats-Unis. Je suis ici sur la demande d'un client. Peut-être pourrions-nous aller dans un endroit plus privé pour parler ?"

Harry se contenta de lever les sourcils à l'homme pendant un moment.

Il venait d'échapper à un sorcier très, très dangereux, après avoir passé sept ans à s'entrainer et lui faire face en alternance.. Cet homme croyait vraiment qu'il allait lui parler en privé, _seul _?

Appelez-le paranoïaque si vous le souhaitez mais, bon sang, il n'allait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

«Je ne crois pas, M. Alton. Surement, pouvons-nous parler ici ? »

L'homme soupira avec lassitude.

«Ce serait vraiment mieux si nous pouvions parler en privé, Monsieur Potter. »

«Pourquoi cela ?»

« Parce que mon client m'a donné des instructions strictes sur lui que nul autre que vous ne devez connaitre.», dit-il, abaissant sa voix à un chuchotement.

« Et qui est votre client ? »

L'homme soupira de nouveau, et marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un groupe de sorciers paranoïaques. Quand il parla, sa voix était si basse qu'Harry aurait juré qu'il l'avait imaginé, si ce n'était pas pour le nom à peine audible qu'il entendit.

« Sirius Black. »

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span> **: Ces chapitres appartiennent à Dark K Sly. (je vous préviendrai lorsque l'on changera d'auteur. ;) )

.

Pour les lecteurs de _Deadly Attract_ (ou _Attraction Mortelle_), je suis désolée de mon absence hum.. plus ou moins prolongée. Disons que j'ai une déléguée assez spéciale et que ma mère a moyennement apprécié le fait qu'on m'ait sous-disant refuser ma S.. Bref. Je me suis donc plongée dans les maths pendant un certain temps et n'en suis ressortie qu'il y a quelques temps avec comme projet de m'amuser et j'ai donc légèrement mis de côté les traductions. :S

Bref, tout cela est à présent terminé (je passe en S si je remonte mes maths, mais étant en tête de classe je vais passer facilement quand même (et puis j'ai déjà bossé mes maths à cause de cette.. Magnifique déléguée pour laquelle je n'ai PAS voté, donc je passe !). :D ) donc je pense me remettre à la traduction.. Même si je pense privilégier cette histoire qui, bien que l'auteur soit moins bavarde que celle de _Deadly Attract_, est bien plus avancée et d'ailleurs je crois terminée. (Je ne suis plus trop sûre, j'ai lu à peu près tous les crossovers de cette charmante demoiselle avant de me décider à bouger mes petits doigts pour traduire.. Je tiens à préciser pour ma défense qu'elle est auteur de 70 histoires, bien que toutes ne soient pas des corssovers...)

.

Bref, à mes nouveaux et anciens lecteurs, et mes nouvelles et anciennes lectrices, MERCI d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire et " **Read & Review Please** ". ;)

Bonne lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Night

**Chapitre 3**

Sirius Black était très, _très _malheureux.

C'était un fait.

Car voyez-vous, Sirius croyait qu'il était né dans la mauvaise famille, au mauvais moment, et mauvaise dans à peu près tous les points auquel il pouvait penser.

Mais il avait, à l'occasion, et très rarement, des moments de chance. Disons tous les.. dix, ou quinze ans, il en aurait un, mais, en comparant avec les quantités énormes de malchance, ça semblait trop peu.

Par exemple, il avait souffert pendant dix ans, presque onze, de sa vie pour être un mauvais fils.

Et puis, il avait rencontré James Potter à la gare, et ils étaient devenus amis. Un ami du paradis pour dix ans en enfer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, mais ça n'était pas exactement passionnant non plus. Et puis, il avait été ami avec Remus et Peter... Et il avait fait fausse route, il avait fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes, et pas aux bonnes ... Et ses meilleurs amis étaient morts ou voulaient sa tête, son filleul avait été marqué, et il avait été jetés injustement à Azkaban - pas que n'importe qui à part _le rat _ne le sache, bien sûr.

Mais alors, il avait été sauvé par ledit filleul, et il avait eu ce petit moment de chance et de bonheur mentionné précédemment...

Jusqu'à ce que... il perde son filleul quelques années plus tard. Il l'avait perdu de telle manière qu'il pensait qu'il était réellement et véritablement perdu.

Car, voyez-vous, Sirius avait pensé qu'il était mort.

Et c'est alors qu'il découvrit son plus grand moment de bonheur, qui s'était passé près d'un siècle _avant_, qu'il ne soit même _né._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Marius Black **(1) **était né cracmol. Dire qu'il avait été une honte pour sa famille était l'euphémisme du millénaires. Juste après qu'il eut seize ans, le garçon disparu sans laisser de trace, personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé - non pas que beaucoup sachent qu'il ait _existé _, pour commencer.

Marius avait été effacé de l'arbre généalogique et, que ses sœurs et son frère se soient marriés ou non, la famille n'en avait plus reparlé.

C'était juste comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Mais Marius avait existé, et même si il avait changé son prénom, il ne changerait pas de nom. C'était, pour lui, un rappel d'un monde qui l'avait expulsé et l'avait refusé parce qu'il était différent; pour ne pas être assez puissant.

Marius n'était pas un homme très heureux, tout bien considéré.

Il s'en alla, il voyagea, il essaya de se trouver une place dans le monde et échoua à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que ... il tombe amoureux. _Elle_ vivait dans un endroit qui n'était même pas un village à proprement parler, et la communauté la plus proche des sorciers était à des miles et des miles de là. Il avait traversé un océan pour la retrouver, il était sûr de cela. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, tout comme lui, et des yeux noirs comme il n'en avait jamais vu chez un être humain. Il s'était installé, il avait élevé une famille, et, quelques années après, il était devenu un mythe.

Il est ironique que l'homme qui s'était enfui de l'univers magique transforme un lieu normal en un lieu magique en étant simplement lui-même.

Un loup-garou. _Un shapshifter._

Ses parents seraient juste _si fiers _.

Son nom fut transmis à toute la lignée de ses descendants et il était, enfin, un homme complet. Son ancienne famille était oubliée, et il était heureux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mais le sang est plus épais que l'eau.

Car, lorsque son descendant - un lointain, très lointain, descendant -, tomba à travers un voile magique, ce fut la magie oubliée coulant fortement dans le sang de la famille Black - l'Indien, le cracmol, le loup-garou possédant le sang de la famille Black - qui l'appela à lui.

Et grâce à une magie si ancienne, que même Ephram - alias Marius (_ndlt_: il a changé de nom je rappelle)- Black ne pouvait pas expliquer, Sirius Black, le sorcier, se retrouvait dans un endroit très étrange.

Il était là et ne savait pas qui il était, ni ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à ce jour. Il resta comme ça pendant des mois - combien ? Il n'était pas sûr - mais alors, comme par magie, il put voir son filleul, _en train de mourir et de lui demander si ça faisait mal de mourir_. Et il découvrit que Remus était mort aussi. Et quand il revint à lui, sachant qu'Harry avait survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre - il ne perdrait pas son filleul à nouveau - c'était comme s'il avait retrouvé son âme perdue. Comme s'il avait été endormi pendant les deux dernières années, et maintenant il se réveillait. Les moments rares, où il se souvenait être éveillé avait été passé dans un état d'inertie et d'amnésie, mais maintenant, à ce moment-là, tout s'ajustait parfaitement.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La première chose qu'il vit quand il ouvrit les yeux était du blanc. Les murs blancs, des rideaux blancs, et, étrangement, il portait une robe blanche.

Et il n'était jamais, jamais, vêtu de blanc.

Ça n'allait pas avec son teint.

« Pour l'amour de Godric, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », marmonna-t-il, et entendit un souffle faible quelque part à sa droite.

« Soyez calme monsieur, le docteur Cullen va arriver et vérifier votre santé », dit une voix douce, féminine. Il essaya de hocher la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas - chaque partie de son corps lui faisaient mal.

« Bon retour parmis nous », Dit une belle voix masculine quelques minutes plus tard, et Sirius rouvrit les yeux, en voyant un homme grand et blond qui lui souriait. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises.

_Harry mort, la bataille, le ministère, la lumière, sa tête et la douleur._

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement comment il avait fini là, la dernière chose dont il pouvait se rappeler était le rire de Bellatrix et les cris d'Harry.

_Il était censé être mort._

« Maintenant, comment vous sentez-vous?», demanda à nouveau le beau docteur, et il essaya de penser à une réponse. Il était - bien évidemment - dans un hôpital moldu. Et par l'accent des gens, il n'était plus en Angleterre, sans doute même pas en Europe.

_Comment, par l'enfer, me suis-je retrouvé ici ?_

Il entendit un petit rire doux et se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

« Vous avez été trouvé près d'une route qui mène à la plage à côté de la ville. Vous n'aviez pas de carte d'identité, ou tout type de document, à l'exception de vos vêtements et d'un bâton de bois. Nous avons gardé tout cela, dans le cas où vous ne vous souviendriez de rien quand vous vous réveilleriez, ce n'est pas rare dans ces cas. Vous souvenez-vous votre nom? »

Sirius hocha la tête une fois, enfin, et leva les yeux vers l'homme, regardant les siens - ils étaient de la plus étrange des couleurs, il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant; ils semblaient _d'or_.

« Sirius. Sirius Black.»

Il a vu l'homme froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Auriez vous une quelconque relation avec les Black de La Push? »

Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui ressembla étrangement à un aboiement.

« Dès que je trouve qui c'est, je vous réponds. »

L'homme se mit à rire un peu avec lui.

« De quoi vous souvenez vous ? Que faisiez-vous lorsque vous êtes tombé ? De quand date de votre blessure? Quand vous êtes arrivé ici, vous souffriez de malnutrition et étiez plongé dans un coma sévère. Nous ne savions pas si vous vous réveillerez un jour. Je dois dire que le fait que vous réveilliez est déjà un miracle, il ne faut pas que vous stressiez si vous ne vous souvenez pas de grand chose. »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Non, je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout, sauf la façon dont je me suis retrouvé ici.», Il s'arrêta et regarda l'homme, « D'ailleurs, où est '_ici_' ? Et quel jour sommes-nous? »

« Vous êtes à Forks, monsieur Black. Et nous sommes au début de Juin, en 1998. »

Et Sirius compris alors qu'il devait trouver Harry quoi qu'il arrive.

Deux années étaient bien assez longues.

.

Alors, Sirius quitta l'hôpital et tomba amoureux du petit village. Il décida d'y rester. Il trouva une communauté magique et prit plusieurs mesures pour faire en sorte que personne ne sache qu'il était encore en vie – personne, sauf Harry. Ses comptes dans les banques de sorciers furent versés dans ceux des banques moldus, et Sirius était un homme très riche. Il s'installa dans la ville, et attendit que l'avocat magique ait fait son travail. Il espérait seulement qu'Harry puisse lui pardonner d'avoir pris si longtemps.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry regarda l'homme en face de lui, ne sachant pas s'il voulait embrasser l'homme pour les nouvelles, ou de le tuer pour avoir menti. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas à y croire.

« Je l'ai vu mourir. », Dit le garçon pour la énième fois au cours des quinze dernières minutes, et l'avocat soupira d'exaspération.

« Apparemment, c'est ce qu'_il _pensait aussi, mais vous voyez, M. Potter, ce n'est _pas _ce qu'il s'est passé. M. Black s'est réveillé il y a deux semaines, sans se souvenir de quoi que ce soit sur les deux dernières années, à l'exception de la lutte au sein du ministère, et vos appels à lui. C'est tout ce que nous savons. Mais je vous assure qu'il est bien vivant. Il ne peut pas venir parce qu'il ne veut pas que quelqu'un, autre que vous, ne sache qu'il est toujours en vie. Vous pouvez imaginer le genre de bruit qui courrait sur lui ... sur vous _deux. _»

Harry hocha juste la tête silencieusement, compte tenu de ses options (_ndlt_: embrasser ou étrangler l'homme, vous vous rappellez ?). C'était une histoire tellement farfelue, tellement folle que ça ne pouvait _qu'être_ la vérité. Qui irait aussi loin juste pour lui faire du mal? Parce que si Sirius n'était pas en vie, après avoir entendu dire qu'il l'était, ça ne causerait que sa douleur. Et il ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait croire.

« M. Potter, je sais ce que vous pensez, et je ne vais pas vous mentir en ce moment. Votre nom est célèbre, même dans les communautés sorcières américaines. Nous connaissons tous votre nom, et nous avons tous pu respirer plus facilement après la bataille finale. Et pour une raison quelconque, je ne peux pas vous voir _profiter _de ce genre d'idolâtrie. J'ai vu votre parrain au quotidien pour les deux dernières semaines. La première chose qu'il a fait, tout de suite après avoir quitté l'hôpital, a été de chercher quelqu'un pour faire tout ce qui était possible pour venir vous chercher. Il m'a envoyé ici, parce qu'il savait que si le parrain mort du_ Sauveur_ revenait, ça serait mille fois pire que ce que c'est maintenant. Je l'ai vu faire tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, juste pour vous accueillir. Il a acheté une maison qu'il pensait que vous aimeriez, et vous a préparé une chambre. Il a choisit la place de sa nouvelle maison, juste pour vous, Mr Potter. », l'avocat magique s'arrêta et regarda attentivement le garçon en face de lui, « Dans le monde Moldu, loin de _tout _. Avec la personne qui vous aime le plus dans ce monde. Comment pouvez-vous refuser cela? »

Et quand Harry quitta la pièce où il avait parlé avec l'avocat, quelques minutes plus tard, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était au billet d'avion pour les Etats-Unis qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Comment pouvait-il passer à côté de ça ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Je ne fuis pas, 'Mione, j'ai juste besoin de ... sortir. Juste ... partir. Peux-tu comprendre ça ? »

Hermione regarda son ami, inquiète.

« Harry, et ton éducation? C'est notre année d' ASPIC ! Et la formation d'Auror ? Qu'en est-il cela ? »

« Hermione, je ne sais pas! J'ai juste... Crois-moi sur ce point, ok ? Tout ira bien. Dès que je m'installe, je t'écris, je t'appelle et tout. Je te jure. Je ne fuis pas pour me suicider ou quelque chose comme ça, Hermione, j'ai juste besoin de partir loin de … _eux_, tu sais ? »

Et Hermione savait. C'est pourquoi elle hocha la tête et donna une étreinte maladroite à son meilleur ami, et lui dit, en pleurant, de prendre soin de lui.

Harry en avait déjà fait plus que suffisament pour le monde des sorciers. Il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui-même.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le vol était bien plus long qu'Harry ne l'avait prévu, mais il s'amusait. Les billets que l'avocat lui avait donnés étaient prévues pour deux jours après leur réunion, de sorte qu'Harry avait dû faire beaucoup de choses dans un laps de temps très court. Il avait versé une partie de l'argent dans son compte en banque dans une banque américaine moldu, et avait emballé ses effets personnels dans des valises réels, et non sa malle, mais il l'avait rétrécie et mise dans un coin de son grand sac

**(**_ndlt_: _celui qu'Hermione prends dans son petit sac à main (qu'elle a agrandit magiquement, et elle mis les sac de Ron et Harry dedans) dans le tome 7 je crois, l'auteur dit qu'il le récupère de chez les Weasley mais c'est pas très compréhensible, j'ai dû connecter mes neurones pour trouver, c'est chaud._**)**.

Ses livres, ses quelques vêtements et ses albums, de ses parents et de ses amis. La veille de son départ, Hermione était venue le voir avec un nouvel album, plein de photos d'eux trois. Il hocha la tête en remerciements, cela signifiait beaucoup plus que les mots pour lui.

.

Et quand l'avion atterri, tout à coup il ne voulait plus quitter son siège.

Que faire si c'était un mensonge ? Que faire si quand il quittait l'avion, un grand nombre de personnes se montraient et criaient tout simplement « Idiot ! ». Et lui, il serait là, sans rien ?

Secoué et frissonnant, Harry sorti de l'avion au petit aéroport de Port Angeles. Prenant de grandes respirations, il regarda autour de lui, perdu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il _le_ voit.

De longs et lisses cheveux noirs. Une paire de jeans en vrac. Un t-shirt noir. Un air élégant. Des yeux gris.

.

Sirius Black était là, et il était vivant, tout comme il l'avait voulu et rêvé pendant _si _longtemps.

Sans se soucier de ce que les gens penseraient de lui, Harry se jeta simplement dans les bras de l'homme, pleurant pour la première fois depuis que la guerre était finie.

Et il ne se souciait plus de ce à quoi il aurait pu penser avant, ou de combien il pouvait paraître enfantin. Mais avec _ces_ bras autour de lui, il le savait, _il était chez lui._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Marius Black est dans l'arbre généalogique Black, aux côtés de Cassiopée, Dorea et Pollux Black. Dorea est la Black qui a épousé un Potter, et Pollux s'est marié à une Crabbe. Cassiopée ne s'est jamais mariée. Pollux est le père de Walburga, et Walburga est la mère de Sirius. Ainsi, Marius est, en fait, arrière-grand-grand-oncle de Sirius, ou quelque chose comme ça.

.

**Debs **ou** Dark **: Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit clair, donc je vais juste expliquer ici : Sirius est tombé à travers le voile, et son corps a fini là où il y avait la plus grande présence de sang de sa famille, qui est La Push, où il y a toute une famille de descendants. Quand Harry a utilisé la pierre de résurrection - avant de mourir dans la forêt - l'âme de Sirius, qui jusqu'à ce moment-là se trouvait sans mémoire, s'est souvenue de sa vie, et est retournée à son corps. C'est tout.

.

**AuroreD-92.** (c'est moi !) : Voilà voilà pour le 3° chapitre de ce crossover. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, voir plus encore, haha. Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui sont passés par ici.

Sinon, **Read & Review Please !**

et _JOYEUSES PÂQUES_ ! ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>MERCI <strong>pour vos _reviews_: YAMIA **;** Okawa **;** Shinigami's Bride **;** Kyu Redwolf **.**

**MERCI** pour vos ajouts en _Favoris_ ou _Alertes_ : YAMIA **;** melana76 **;** Petite Emeraude **;** Okawa **;** pinktwilight1 **;** shadow61800 **;** Elfia **;** petitKiaradu77 **;** lilylys **;** mariaco **; **Elsa Black-Snape **;** Felice di Venizia **;** ElineBlackMalfoy **;** Rozenn2356 **;** Oombeline **;** erios **;** Estelle Uzumaki **;** sean8329** ;** Kyu Redwolf **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent Light** (lumière silencieuse)

**Chapitre 4**

Chaque fois que Sirius prenait un virage, ou allait tout simplement tout droit sur la route, il regardait Harry et lui donner un heureux et maladroit sourire. Son filleul était là, en bonne santé et vivant et ils allaient être la famille qu'ils n'avaient pas pu être les 17 dernières années.

Ils n'avaient pas encore correctement parlé, mais Sirius ne s'en souciait pas. Harry était là. Là ! Avec lui !C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

« Sirius ... Comment ... Comment es-tu revenu ? »

Il fredonna un peu, avant de penser à une réponse.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas, Harry. Je me souviens que je me réveillais quelques fois, mais je ne me souviens pas de me_ souvenir_, tu sais? **(**_ndlt_: je pense que c'est dans le sens qu'il était amnésique donc il ne se souvenait de rien**)** Et puis … », il s'arrêta et regarda Harry pendant un moment et le garçon pourrait voir combien ses souvenirs faisaient de la peine de l'homme, « Et puis je me souviens que tu me demandais si ça faisait mal à mourir . »

Harry hocha la tête. Ça s'était passé quelques minutes avant qu'il ne laisse Voldemort le tuer, quand il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir et _rester _mort.

« Après cela, c'était comme si... Mon esprit était revenue à mon corps. J'ai quitté l'hôpital, et cherché des avocats ou des personnes qui pourraient m'aider à te ramener ici. » Il sourit, et Harry vit la grande différence que ce simple geste faisait pour l'homme. Il semblait avoir quinze ans de moins comme ça, « Et maintenant tu es ici. Et, pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne se soucie pas de la _façon _dont je suis arrivé ici, aussi longtemps que tu es là aussi. Tu es ma famille. » Il a pris une des mains du garçon dans l'une des siennes. « _Nous sommes _une famille.»

Harry sourit simplement en retour, avec lassitude. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière, il avait tout simplement tellement à faire que ça lui avait échappé.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. Essaye de dormir un peu. Je te réveille quand on arrive, ok? »

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux, sentant la main de plus en plus chaude autour de la sienne.

Il était en sécurité.

.

* * *

><p>« Ce que je ne comprends pas, 'Mione, c'est comment a-t-il pu simplement ...<em>partir <em>? On a été contre vents et marées avec lui, je m'_inquiète_ pour lui ! »

«Je _sais_, Ron, mais Harry a dit ... Il a dit qu'il voulait rester à l'écart de tout cela ... de cette folie, quelque temps. Il a besoin de cela, Ron. Vraiment. »

Le couple se regarda pendant quelques minutes, avant de Ron ne se lève, et prenne sa petite amie dans ses bras.

« Je sais. Mais tu auras à le dire à Ginny, parce que je ne veux pas. »

Et par l'enfer, Hermione ne voulait pas non plus lui apprendre ces nouvelles.

.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla et cligna des yeux. Il avait fait le plus étrange des rêves.<p>

Il avait rêvé qu'un gars était venu et lui avait dit que Sirius était en vie. Et puis, il avait fait tout le chemin jusqu'en Amérique pour voir Sirius.

Il cligna des yeux à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose ne sonnait pas bien. Avait-il vraiment rêvé de tout ça?

Et puis il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de la salle obscure. Et il se souvint qu'il ne rêvait pas, que c'était _vrai_.

Par Godric, Salazar et Merlin lui-même, Sirius était _vivant_!

Il descendit du lit si vite qu'il faillit tomber, et descendit l'escalier, ne sachant pas où aller; il ne connaissait pas la maison. Quand il arriva au bas de l'escalier, Sirius était là, souriant et tenant un plateau de nourriture, pour lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'homme.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es vraiment en vie. »

Sirius rit si fort qu'il aurait pu réveiller les morts, et Harry lui sourit en réponse.

« Bien sûr que je suis, mon petit, qu'est-ce que tu pensais qu'hier était, un rêve ? »

« Hier ? », Demanda Harry, suivant l'homme jusqu'à la cuisine, où il s'assit et regarda le plateau plein de nourriture que Sirius avait mit en face de lui.

« Oui, hier. Tu as dormi pendant presque 24 heures. Je devine que tu étais assez fatigué, hein ? »

« Ouais. Je suppose. », Harry sourit de nouveau, et mangea une partie de sa nourriture, avant de rire, « Je ne peux toujours pas y croire. Tu es en vie. »

Sirius sourit, quoiqu'un peu tristement.

« Je suis. Et je voulais ... te présenter des excuses. »

Les yeux de Harry se tournèrent vers lui, et il commença à dire quelque chose, mais Sirius leva une main, l'arrêtant.

« Permets-moi de le faire, Harry. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir été là pour toi ces deux dernières années. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour m'être précipité vers le ministère, quand j'aurais dû rester au square Grimmaud, comme les gens me l'avaient dit. Mais surtout, je tiens à m'excuser pour la dernière chose que je t'ai dite, avant le combat. »

Harry pouvait voir les larmes qui brillent dans les yeux gris de l'homme, et il lui tendit une main, la posa sur celle de Sirius, « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais moins brave que ton père. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un homme moins bien qu'il n'avait été. J'étais juste ... frustré, et je l'ai déversé sur toi. Et je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu as dû te sentir pendant ces deux ans où je n'étais pas là. Je _suis désolé_. Pour ne pas avoir été là, et aussi d'avoir été là mais d'avoir fait les mauvaises choses. Je veux vraiment que cela fonctionne. Je veux que nous soyons une famille. Et je dois avoir ton pardon pour que cela fonctionne. »

Harry serra l'homme si étroitement contre lui qu'il pouvait jurer qu'il avait entendu une partie de ses os craquer, mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

« Bien sûr que tu es pardonné. Il suffit de ne pas disparaître à nouveau, s'il te plaît.»

«Jamais, mon petit. Jamais, plus jamais.»

Ils restèrent comme ça dans le silence quelques minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce que Harry se rappelle de quelque chose. Ou mieux encore ...de _quelqu'un_.

« Sirius. Je pourrais avoir à retourner en Angleterre, je pense. »

Contrairement à ce que Harry pensait, l'homme sourit simplement et lui fit signe de continuer à manger.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Teddie. C'est mon filleul. Et Andromèda ne le laissera pas venir seul avec moi, je ne peux pas disparaître de sa vie comme ça … »

« Et tu ne le feras pas ! », le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit, « Andie arrive demain matin avec ton filleul. Je vais te dire quelque chose Harry,» ajouta-t-il sous le ton de la confidence, « les avocats américains sont les meilleurs. »

Et avec cela, il sortit de la cuisine, laissant un Harry Potter étourdi et béa derrière lui.

.

* * *

><p>Assise dans l'avion, faisant son chemin vers l'Amérique, en regardant son petit-fils jouer avec un ours en peluche, Andromeda Tonks semblait être une personne très inoffensive.<p>

Mais elle ne l'était pas. Andromèda était une femme très dure.

Ça n'avait pas été facile d'être une Black. Ça n'avait pas été facile d'être la _mauvaise _fille, comme ce n'était pas facile d'être la sœur de Bellatrix ,et c'est pourquoi Andromeda Tonks était une femme très dure.

La guerre n'avait pas aidé, aussi. Elle avait maintenant un petit-fils, un petit-fils _orphelin_, et juste le regarder lui faisait mal au cœur. Pauvre Dora, qui avait nommé son fils d'après son père et était morte quelques mois plus tard. Et Remus, toujours déprimé d'être ce qu'il était - et Andromeda n'allait pas se mentir, elle n'avait pas été très heureuse à l'idée de leur mariage, en premier lieu - qui était mort au combat, comme les héros de guerre.

C'est drôle : les deux étaient des héros de guerre, mais ça ne diminuait pas le mal dans son cœur à la pensée de sa fille et ça ne rendait pas son petit-fils moins orphelin.

Et le parrain de Teddie était juste un enfant lui-même. Elle avait l'habitude de fermer les yeux la nuit et de se souvenir de son visage pâle et maigre quand il était arrivé chez elle, près d'un an plus tôt, il semblait si jeune, si _innocent_. C'était un adolescent, pas un guerrier, bon sang !

.

Mais il avait vaincu Voldemort, et il semblait qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre en paix. Mais c'était avant que les journalistes et les paparazzi ne viennent.

Ils étaient venus parce que sa fille était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou parce qu'elle avait été mariée au seul bon loup-garou qui ait jamais existé - ou alors ils voulaient faire du bruit.

Ils étaient venus parce que son mari était mort, ou parce que ses sœurs faisaient toutes parti des Ténèbres, peu importe combien de fois Harry Potter lui-même avait dit que Narcissa l'avait aidé.

Ils étaient venus parce qu'elle était une sorte de symbole.

Et dernièrement, ils étaient venus parce Teddie était le filleul de Harry Potter. Et c'est alors qu'Andie avait décidé qu'elle ne pouvait plus le prendre, parce qu'elle n'allait pas laisser la presse faire de leurs vies un enfer simplement parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot « respect ».

.

Elle avait pensé à s'en aller avec son petit-fils; mais que pouvait-elle faire à propos de Harry ? Et c'était à ce moment là qu'un homme très respectueux s'était présenté à sa porte en disant qu'il était l'avocat de Sirius.

Et après lui avoir parlé, Andie s'était rappelé pourquoi Sirius avait toujours été son cousin préféré.

.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'Andie arrive' ? »<p>

Demanda Harry, après une longue recherche dans la maison de Sirius. L'homme était dans la salle de télévision, à regarder un jeu, sur une chaîne sportive.

Sirius soupira et tourna le dos au téléviseur, laissant de la place à Harry pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« J'ai envoyé l'avocat vous chercher, toi et Remus. Je sais que je l'ai vu à côté de moi, lorsque tu nous as appelé cette nuit-là, et je sais que j'aurai dû avoir compris alors qu'il était mort aussi, mais ... j'avais besoin de la preuve. », sa voix était pleine de tristesse, et le jeune homme se senti mal pour son parrain, « L'avocat a découvert qu'il était mort pendant la bataille finale, mais il a également découvert qu'il s'était marié - à Dora - et qu'ils avaient eu un fils. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de l'information, Harry, j'étais d'abord tellement _en colère _! »

Sa voix se brisa et il prit de grandes respirations.

« Pourquoi en colère? », Demanda le plus jeune, sans comprendre grand-chose de cette conversation. Surement, Sirius aurait dû être content de savoir que Remus était heureux avant de mourir ?

« Tu sais, Harry, avant ... Avant le plan de Voldemort pour tuer tes parents, Remus et moi ... Euh ... Nous sortions ensemble, depuis le milieu de notre septième année. », Sirius s'arrêta et regarda son filleul dans les yeux, « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'était. Je l'aimais. Et soudain, je me suis retrouvé à ne pas être en mesure de lui faire confiance! Et je savais qu'il allait commencer de ne pas me faire confiance non plus et c'était ... C'était l'enfer, Harry. Lorsque Peter nous a trahis, et que j'ai été jeté à Azkaban, je pense que la chose qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est le fait que je n'ai pas eu confiance en lui avant, tout comme il n'avait pas confiance en moi alors. Nous nous blessions les uns les autres pour de si petites choses, et j'ai laissé mes préjugés prendre le dessus. Lorsque je me suis enfui.. Quand je l'ai vu, c'était comme si tout allait être comme avant; nous serions ensemble et tout irait bien ! Mai ça ne l'était pas. Il m'en voulaient de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance dans le passé, et -c'était en quelque sorte irrationnel- je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir fait confiance, de m'avoir laisser pourrir à Azkaban pendant 12 ans. Nous avons laissé notre rancune nous contrôler. Il ne me croyait pas, parce que j'étais un Black, et je ne le croyais pas parce qu'il était un loup-garou; et tous ça fait si mal.», il prit une profonde inspiration, et Harry pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux; ce genre de douleur qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir des années de plus,« j'étais hors de moi pendant ta cinquième année. Dora était toujours là, et je pouvait voir que, à certains égards, elle était trop comme moi: qu'elle l'aimait. Je désespérais, je pense. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à- je ne savais plus si je devais lui parler ou ne rien faire. Jusqu'au jour où je lui ai demandé de revenir, et nous ... nous sommes réunis en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas un conte de fées, mais nous étions_ensemble_. Mais ensuite, j'ai disparu et il est allé se marier à Dora ! Alors oui, j'étais en colère.»

«Je crois que je comprends. » dit Harry à voix basse, compte tenu de la façon dont il semblait se sentir, comment ça devait faire mal, tant de méfiance. Sa vie n'était pas le pire, _et de loin, _pensait-il.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » reprit l'adulte, « J'ai dit à l'avocat de voir ce qu'il était arrivé à leur fils, et il a découvert qu'il était avec Andie, et que tu étais son parrain. Il a parlé à Andie et elle a accepté de venir ici, de vivre avec nous! "termina-t-il avec un sourire éclatant, « Il semble que les journaux lui ont fait passer un moment difficile, et la seule chose qui la faisait rester en Grande-Bretagne était toi, à cause de Teddie. Donc maintenant, elle va venir et nous vivrons tous ici.»

Harry souriait à la fin de son discours, heureux. Il appellerait Hermione plus tard, pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, et il ça n'avait jamais été plus vrai.

Il allait vraiment et absolument parfaitement bien.

.

* * *

><p>Hey ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre traduit !<p>

**MERCI** **!** Je prends énormément de plaisir à parler avec vous mes chers revieweurs, vous me faites sourire, merci beaucoup ! - Mon chien doit me prendre pour une folle à me voir rire toute seule parfois. ^-^

**Je pense traduire encore dans la semaine** (VIVE LES VACAAANCES, haha ! ).

Enfin, vive les vacances.. Je suis maaalaaaade (=.='). J'ai repoussé la rencontre chez le docteur pendant 2semaines mais ma mère a compris que ça s'empirait.. Brr, souhaitez-moi bonne chance, j'ai horreur des médecins (et il a peur de moi à cause d'avoir hurlé quand il a voulu me piqué hihi, j'ai alerté tout le personnel pasque je voulais m'enfuir... .' J'avais 6ans, mon vaccin a été raté, j'ai une cicatrice à vie =.=' ).

.

_**PS**_: Je suis désolée je pense que j'ai oublié de répondre à certaines reviews * mauvaise traductrice ! Mal, mal, mal, 'faut se frapper la tête contre l'oreiller- hum, contre quelque chose de très très dur, oui oui..* Bref, merci à vous et encore une fois, je m'excuse. :$

**_P-Ps_** : Il se peut qu'il y ai des fautes (malgré la relecture), si vous en voyez dites le moi ! Merci.

.

Et voici le fameux : **Read & Review Please ! **

.

**Merci** pour vos _reviews_ : nickos0123 **; **Amistosamente-vuestro **;** Okawa **;** TheLadySoul **;** Shinigami's Bride **;** annadriya **;** Kyu Redwolf **;** YAMIA **;** Orlinac **; **Thecrasy **;** Kaori Jade **;** Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **.**

**Merci** pour vos ajouts en _Favoris/Alertes_ : nickos0123 **; **eyesblue **; **Morgan25 **; **TheLadySoul **;** Shinigami's Bride **;** Moehrel **;** pimouss **;** annadriya **;** liilys **;** Emiiliya **;** Maryryanne **;** LOVEMANG AND DRARRY **;** coeur-de-sang666 _**( **__sataniste ? U.u' __**)**_ **;** Llyllylilou **;** Missnoire84 **;** Orlinac **;** Mariakurama **;** dark-shany **; **tenshihouou **;** lyra phoenix snape riddle **;** maxine92 **;** Pitchoune89 **;** Thecrasy **;** Alexielle d'Angelyss **;** haty74 **;** Kaori Jade **;** mamaler78 **;** Amistosamente-vuestro **;** Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **;** virg139**. **


	5. Note de la Trad

**Ce n'est pas un chapitre désolée, mais une note de moi-même (traductrice) à vous (lecteur/lectrice)**

**.  
><strong>

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Tout d'abord [ Rangez les bazooka ! ] je suis _**absolument **_désolée pour ma disparition de quelques mois.

De plus je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses de publication avant de partir en vacances

(et je ne l'ai pas fait non plus en rentrant...)  
>Néanmoins je compte me remettre à la traduction (je précise bien <span>traduction<span> puisque je n'aurai surement pas le temps de poursuivre ma propre fiction (_Impression ou le Grand Méchant Loup_)).

.

**/!\ IMPORTANT : Je cherche un(e) bêta pour cette fic ! **

(et surement un(e) autre pour _Attraction Mortelle_ d'ailleurs), mais je pense faire passer cette fic' en premier vu son état d'avancement (Debs écrit très vite, tous les soirs j'ai des alertes de publication de nouveaux chapitres ou fictions, je sais pas ce qu'elle fait de sa vie mais c'est un génie en écriture !)

Merci de m'envoyer une réponse par message privé au plus vite si vous êtes intéressé(e), et peut-être préciser une adresse mail pour que je puisse vous envoyez ma trad' à relire ?  
>Et puis ça me boostera comme ça, vu ma flemmardise légendaire.<p>

.

De plus étant dans mon année post-bac, je n'ai mon ordinateur qu'une heure par soir et le week-end parfois (si j'ai le temps ou si je ne sors pas), donc s'il vous plait, je sais que rien n'excuse le ratard que j'ai accumulé, mais c'est justement pour cela que j'ai besoin d'un(e) bêta, je vais essayer de traduire plus vite et de laisser mon français aux oubliettes.

BREF, tout ça pour dire que si je ferai surement un chapitre par semaine si j'arrive à gérer et qu'en une heure je risque de faire des chapitres bourrés de fautes. De plus j'aimerai un(e) bêta simpa, je veux bien un coup de gueule si je mets VRAIMENT trop de temps (comme maintenant – rangez les bazooka j'ai dit !) mais si j'a jours de retard (ouais, je pense quand même pas traduire un chapitre en une heure, je suis pas wonder woman) s'il vous plait, ayez pitié du changement de rythme de boulot. Merci.

.

(et non je ne passerai pas ET mes heures de soirée ET mes week-end dessus, j'aime les trad' mais j'aime aussi lire, pas seulement retranscrire)

.

Merci si vous m'avez lue. (même si vous avez sauté quelques passages, c'est excusé - Rangez ces bazooka nom de non !).

.

AuroreD-92. (c'est moi)


End file.
